


Officially Official

by cubhyunjae



Category: VICTON (Band), woodz - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Seungwoo and Seungsik just want him happy, Seungyoun is a vampire, Seungyoun just wants to be official, Smut, ThreeSeung are disgustingly cute, minor roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Seungyoun and his boyfriends Seungwoo and Seungsik are on the down low. Seungyoun just wants to openly love his two boyfriends, but they can't until Seungwoo and Seungsik talk to the pack leader, except they don't have to when Hangyul's accident allows them to all live together.orThreeSeung want to be official but have to approved by the pack leader
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Officially Official

The tall black haired werewolf leans over to the blonde werewolf to whisper something into his ear. The vampire swirls the alcohol in his cup as he looks at the two werewolves. Seungyoun smirks at the tall werewolf as they make eye contact. He pushes off the wall before making his way over to them. 

“Is there something on my face?” Seungyoun raises his eyebrow before throwing his drink back and smirking. 

“My friend and I were just admiring a handsome vampire from afar. Is that a crime?” the tall one walks over and traces his finger down Seungyoun's cheek. 

“A crime punishable by me,” Seungyoun winks before turning to the blonde, “By far you two are the most handsome werewolves I have ever laid my eyes on.” 

“Darling, I think the most handsome title belongs to you,” the blonde werewolf smirks, his fingers wrapping around his drink as he takes a sip. 

“What do you say we get out of this club and go someplace a little less crowded?” Seungyoun sets his glass down while looking at the both of them. 

“Why don’t we get to know each other first cutie? I mean, we don’t even know your name,” the taller werewolf runs his tongue over his teeth as he hooks his finger into Seungyoun’s belt loop, “Why don’t you come a little closer?” the werewolf tugs him close until Seungyoun stumbles into the werewolf’s lap, “Come Seungsik,” the werewolf turns to the blonde and beckons him over with his finger. 

“With pleasure,” the blonde werewolf, who Seungyoun knows now as Seungsik, makes his way into the werewolf’s lap, “So what should we call you darling?” Seungsik runs his fingers up and down Seungyoun’s thigh. 

“You can call me yours,” Seungyoun winks and whimpers slightly when the werewolf with black hair tugs his hair lightly, “Seungyoun. My name is Seungyoun.” 

“How cute. I’m Seungwoo,” the black haired werewolf leans up and nips at Seungyoun’s neck, Seungyoun unconsciously tilts his head so Seungwoo has more space. 

“God you’re so pretty Seungyoun,” Seungsik traces his fingers up Seungyoun’s thigh and up to his chest, “I’m surprised no one has managed to snatch you up yet,” Seungsik drags his nails up Seungyoun’s neck lightly before letting his hand rest on Seungyoun’s chest. 

“Most werewolves don’t take a liking to vampires,” Seungyoun closes his eyes in bliss as Seungwoo lightly tugs at his hair. 

“Good thing we aren’t most werewolves,” Seungwoo smirks and uses his other hand to dig his fingernails into Seungsik’s thigh. 

Seungsik groans out softly before grabbing Seungyoun’s jaw and smirking, “Why don’t we finally get out of here? We can go to our hotel room and slip into something,” Seungsik pauses and drags his nails lightly down Seungyoun’s chest, “less restricting,” Seungsik tugs at Seungyoun’s shirt. 

Seungyoun shudders at the feeling of Seungsik tugging at his shirt while Seungwoo tugs at his hair, “Please!” 

“Look Sikkie, he’s already begging us,” Seungwoo smirks before looking at them both, “Stand up and let’s go,” Seungwoo smirks over at Seungsik as he gets off of Seungwoo’s lap, grabbing Seungyoun’s hand to pull him close. 

Seungyoun stumbles into Seungsik and shudders in pleasure at the hot breath that fans over his ear as Seungsik leans close to Seungyoun. Seungwoo takes their hands before winking at the bartender as they leave. Seungwoo leads the three of them to a hotel just across the street from the bar. Seungsik smirks as Seungyoun bites his lip at the sight of the hotel register clerk. Seungwoo laughs airily as he looks back at Seungyoun before pulling them into the elevator. Seungwoo immediately attaches to Seungyoun’s neck, the youngest of the three mewling out at the feeling of Seungwoo biting his neck. Seungsik watches in amusement as Seungyoun tries to grasp at Seungsik’s hand. Seungyoun moans out as Seungwoo presses against him before pulling off his neck and licking the purple bruise on his neck just as the elevator doors open. Seungsik grins as he drags the other two to the room. Seungsik pulls out the room card and scans the card before pulling Seungwoo and Seungyoun into the room. Seungyoun immediately strips himself of his clothes and kneels in front of the two males. 

“Awwh look Sikkie, he’s acting like an obedient puppy,” Seungwoo smirks over at Seungsik who laughs and undoes his belt while looking at Seungyoun. 

“You look so pretty like this Seungyoun,” Seungsik smirks at Seungyoun who whimpers at the compliment before looking down at the ground, “Hey baby, eyes up here,” Seungsik taps Seungyoun’s jaw before Seungyoun looks back up at the two. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this baby?” Seungwoo kneels in front of Seungyoun who nods his head at the older, “Use your words Seungyoun.” 

“Yes I’m okay with this. Just please hurry, it hurts,” Seungyoun whimpers before Seungwoo and Seungsik smirk and point at the bed. 

Seungyoun quickly scrambles onto the bed before getting on all fours then looks up at the two older males. Seungwoo strips his shirt off before flipping Seungyoun over and trapping him between the bed and himself. 

“Look at how pretty you are kitten,” Seungwoo smirks at Seungyoun and kisses Seungyoun’s neck. 

“Seungwoo, move your arms, I wanna kiss him,” Seungsik climbs onto the bed now fully undressed. 

Seungwoo smirks and moves his arms while continuing to kiss and nip at Seungyoun’s neck. Seungyoun’s moan gets lost in Seungsik’s mouth as Seungsik kisses him deeply. Seungwoo unbuckles his belt before slipping it off while kissing down Seungyoun’s chest. Seungsik grabs a hold of Seungyoun’s jaw while kissing him to keep him steady. Seungwoo leans back and takes his jeans and boxers off before kissing down Seungyoun’s thighs. Seungyoun moans out and grips at the bed sheets as Seungsik kisses down Seungyoun’s neck. 

“Fuck! Please!” Seungyoun bucks his hips up as Seungwoo bites down on Seungyoun’s inner thigh. 

“How do you want us baby?” Seungwoo looks up at Seungyoun as he kisses Seungyoun’s hip. 

“Want Sikkie to fuck my throat and you to fuck me please,” Seungyoun whines as Seungsik bites down on Seungyoun’s neck. 

“Okay baby, but we have to prep you first,” Seungwoo grabs lube from a backpack and smirks at Seungsik as he hands him something black. 

“Can we put this on you kitten?” Seungsik holds up a collar with a metal ring attached to it. 

“Fuck yes please,” Seungyoun whines out in pleasure as Seungwoo bites down on Seungyoun’s hip, “S-Seungwoo!” Seungyoun cries out when he feels Seungwoo’s lubed finger slide into him. 

“Head up kitten,” Seungsik smirks down at Seungyoun who lifts his head up as Seungsik puts the collar on him and fastening it, “Seungwoo, look at how pretty he is,” Seungsik looks down at the dark haired werewolf who looks up at Seungyoun with a predatory gaze. 

“Look at how pretty you are. Letting two random strangers fuck you and collaring you up,” Seungwoo chuckles darkly into Seungyoun’s hip as he hooks his finger, “Isn’t he just perfect Sikkie?” 

“The most perfect boy,” Seungsik tugs on the ring making Seungyoun crane his neck up at Seungsik. 

Seungyoun grabs at the bed sheets while moaning as Seungwoo thrusts another finger inside of him. Seungyoun desperately grabs at Seungsik to try and ground him. Seungsik coos and wipes the tears from Seungyoun’s eyes before pressing his lips to Seungyoun’s. Seungwoo smirks up at them before adding a third finger into Seungyoun. Seungyoun yelps out against Seungsik’s lips signaling Seungwoo to pause his movements and wait for Seungyoun’s approval. Seungsik pulls away from the kiss and strokes Seungyoun’s cheek while Seungyoun evens out his breathing. Seungwoo peppers kisses across Seungyoun’s hip and thigh. Seungwoo laces his fingers with Seungyoun’s, Seungyoun breathing deeply. 

“Okay. You can move your fingers again,” Seungyoun nods his head at Seungwoo who smiles. 

Seungwoo smirks and scissors his fingers to open Seungyoun up. Seungyoun moans out in pleasure before pulling Seungsik down into a kiss. Seungsik moans out loudly as he bites at Seungyoun’s bottom lip. Seungyoun parts his lips and lets Seungsik’s tongue tangle with his, Seungyoun’s tongue piercing clashing against their teeth. Seungwoo hooks his fingers making Seungyoun cry out in pleasure as he arches his back, his chest pressing against Seungsik’s. 

“All fours baby,” Seungwoo removes his fingers and taps Seungsik’s thigh.

Seungsik moves from Seungyoun so Seungyoun can flip over and get on his hands and knees. Seungsik smirks and lays underneath Seungyoun who smirks up at the vampire. Seungwoo opens a condom before sliding it on and lubing himself up. Seungyoun smirks up at Seungsik before swirling his tongue around the tip of Seungsik’s cock. Seungsik tangles his fingers in Seungyoun’s hair while crying out in pleasure. Seungyoun hollows out his cheeks before sliding his mouth down Seungsik’s cock while Seungwoo slams into Seungyoun. Seungyoun grips the sheets before looking up at Seungsik with watery eyes. Seungsik wipes the younger’s tears from his face before looking up at Seungwoo. Seungyoun taps Seungsik’s hip before bobbing his head along Seungsik’s cock. Seungsik grips Seungyoun’s hair as he nods to Seungwoo who thrusts into Seungyoun at lightning speed. Seungyoun moans around Seungsik before letting his jaw go slack when Seungsik thrusts up into Seungyoun’s mouth. Seungsik grips Seungyoun’s hair as he thrusts into Seungyoun’s mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Seungyoun’s throat. Seungwoo holds Seungyoun’s hips as he begins to thrust into the vampire quickly but precisely and hard. Seungyoun moans out loudly as Seungsik and Seungwoo fall into a rhythm of Seungsik hitting the back of his throat at the same time Seungwoo slams into Seungyoun’s bundle of nerves that has him gripping the bed. 

“Fuck Seungyoun!” Seungwoo shouts out as Seungyoun clenches around him when Seungsik hits his throat harder than before. 

“Oh my god! Fuck,” Seungsik pants as Seungyoun swallows around Seungsik as Seungwoo slams hard into him. 

Seungyoun moans loudly around Seungsik as Seungwoo continues to thrust into his prostate with incredible precision and speed. Seungyoun looks up at Seungsik who moans out and thrusts into Seungyoun’s mouth faster. Seungyoun digs his nails into Seungsik’s thighs as he clenches around Seungwoo’s cock. 

“Fuck baby! I’m so close,” Seungwoo moans out as his thrusts begin to become sloppy and less precise. 

Seungyoun looks up at Seungsik before swallowing around Seungsik’s cock more as Seungsik thrusts more into his mouth. Seungwoo and bites down into Seungyoun’s shoulder as he cums into the condom. Seungyoun cries out and swallows Seungsik’s cum as he cums down Seungyoun’s throat. Seungyoun pulls off of Seungsik and looks back at Seungwoo who smirks and grabs Seungyoun’s cock. Seungyoun shudders as Seungsik wraps his hand around Seungyoun’s cock as well. Both males pump Seungyoun’s cock before he’s spilling over both of their hands. Seungwoo and Seungsik lick the cum off their hands before Seungwoo pulls out of Seungyoun. Seungwoo takes the condom off and ties it up before throwing it away. Seungyoun collapses onto Seungsik who laughs softly and pulls him close. 

“I’ll go get the bath ready,” Seungwoo presses kisses to their foreheads. 

“You did so good baby,” Seungsik pushes the hair from Seungyoun’s forehead. 

“I’m sweaty,” Seungyoun pouts and looks up at Seungsik who nods his head. 

“That’s okay baby. We have to take your collar off for the bath,” Seungsik smiles as he undoes the collar making Seungyoun whine in complaint, “We can put it on after okay?” 

“Fine,” Seungyoun pouts up at Seungsik who rolls his eyes and carries the younger to the bathroom. 

“There’s my babies,” Seungwoo smiles and gets in the tub before taking Seungyoun from Seungsik. 

Seungsik gets in the tub and laughs softly as Seungyoun whines at the hot water, “Someone slipped too far into subspace this time.” 

“You shut up. This is your guys’ fault!” Seungyoun looks up at Seungwoo and puckers his lips, “Kiss!” 

“Big words from someone who just got the life fucked out of him,” Seungwoo laughs and presses his lips to Seungyoun’s. 

Seungyoun smiles happily into the kiss then pulls away and snuggles into Seungwoo, “Do you think the bartender has caught on to our little roleplay we have?” 

“Baby, we know the bartender,” Seungsik grabs the shampoo and lathers up Seungyoun’s hair. 

“What do you mean you know him? Please tell me he’s not from your pack that I still have yet to meet!” Seungyoun looks up at the two and hums in content at the feeling of Seungsik washing him up. 

“The bartender’s name is Jinhyuk, and yes he’s from our pack. We promise you’ll get to meet them someday. We still haven’t brought it up to Jinwook, but it’s not because we’re embarrassed of you Seungyoun,” Seungsik frowns and looks at the vampire. 

“I know, I know. It’s because you don’t want to upset your friend who has a vampire mate,” Seungyoun sighs and looks up at Seungwoo who kisses his nose. 

“Exactly,” Seungwoo smiles and rinses Seungyoun’s hair out while smiling brightly. 

The three continue to make small talk while washing up. Once finished, Seungwoo takes Seungyoun out and towels him off before grabbing his backpack. Seungyoun shivers as Seungwoo pulls out some boxers, sweatpants, and some t-shirts while smiling. Seungyoun drops the towel and puts the clothes on happily and smiles up at his two boyfriends. The two males quickly get dressed in similar outfits before Seungwoo picks Seungyoun up. The three go out into the bedroom area before Seungyoun looks at the bed in disgust. 

“I’ll fix the bed you big baby,” Seungsik laughs before he takes the sheets and blankets off before replacing them with the extras they ordered. 

Seungwoo lays down on the bed with Seungyoun before Seungsik lays down next to Seungyoun. Seungyoun happily cuddles into them before looking up at them both. 

“I love you,” Seungyoun blushes and looks away. 

“Awwh! Seungyoun! We love you too baby,” Seungwoo covers Seungyoun’s cheeks in kisses. 

“Yay! We love you the most!” Seungsik kisses Seungyoun’s face when Seungwoo stops. 

Seungyoun laughs softly before snuggling more into them. He yawns and quickly finds himself falling asleep when Seungsik begins to sing to him. 

The next day, the three woke up, ate breakfast together, and then went their separate ways. Seungyoun walks into his house and flops onto the couch behind Dohyon who sits in front of the t.v. playing video games. 

“How's your boyfriends?” Dohyon smiles back at Seungyoun who opens a pack of cigarettes, “That rough?” 

“I told them I loved them,” Seungyoun lights the cigarette and sighs softly, “Men suck.” 

“You’re just saying that because you want to meet their family and they won’t just yet,” Dohyon takes the cigarette and puts it out, “How many times is Hangyul going to have to throw those away?” 

“Dohyon please. I’m struggling,” Seungyoun pulls his knees to his chest and wipes at his eyes, “I’m fucking in love with two werewolves.” 

Dohyon pauses his game before crawling onto the couch and holding the older close, “It’s going to be okay. I promise you. Everytime you come home from your weird roleplay sex escapades you always seem so happy. I’m sure you three will live happily together,” Dohyon kisses Seungyoun’s head before looking over at him, “SWEET GOD YOUR NECK!” 

Seungyoun laughs loudly and puts on a hoodie to hide the dark bruises that litter his neck, “Where’s Hangyul?” 

“He’s hunting. I asked if he wanted me to go with him and he said no. He said he’d bring us back the stuff,” Dohyon grabs the remote and turns Netflix on, “Wanna watch a cartoon and take a nap until Hangyul gets here?” Dohyon smiles at the older. 

“Yeah of course!” Seungyoun smiles and snuggles into Dohyon as he turns on Pokemon happily. 

The two males cuddle up and try to take a nap but end up getting too excited about the show. Seungyoun and Dohyon screech at the t.v. as Team Rocket grabs Pikachu. 

“PIKACHU NO!” the two shout in exasperation, not noticing the vampire that sits in the chair next to them. 

“You both know that Pikachu is going to be safe,” the vampire looks over at the two making them scream, “Drama queens,” he hands the two small blood bags. 

“Hi Hangyul! How was the hunt?” Seungyoun quickly bites into the bag along with Dohyon. 

“It was okay I guess. I couldn’t find enough for the two of you, which is fine! It’s only been two weeks since I last fed so I should be good,” Hangyul looks over at Seungyoun and raises his eyebrow, “What’s with the hoodie?” 

“Nothing!” Seungyoun blushes as he quickly empties the bag and throws it away. 

“Seungyoun had one of his sex escapades with his boyfriends last night,” Dohyon laughs and throws his bag away also. 

“Are we ever going to meet these so called boyfriends you have?” Hangyul smirks over at Seungyoun who grumbles and throws his pack of cigarettes away, “What happened?” 

“He said the L word,” Dohyon pats Seungyoun’s back as Hangyul tilts his head in confusion. 

“Lesbians?” Hangyul smirks at Seungyoun who throws a pen at Hangyul, “I’m kidding, but you really told them you loved them?” 

“Yes. And it’s true! I’m head over heels in love with them, but their friend has a vampire soulmate and they don’t want to upset him which is why we aren’t fully public yet,” Seungyoun frowns and scoots over on the couch, “Come cuddle please.” 

“I’m coming bub,” Hangyul smiles and walks over to the couch happily. 

He sits down then pats his lap before Seungyoun lays on Hangyul’s lap and Dohyon lays on Seungyoun’s lap. Hangyul lets out the footrest and lays back on the couch while carding his fingers through Seungyoun’s hair. The three males all quickly fall asleep, the sounds of the t.v. lulling them to sleep. 

This continues for the next two weeks. Seungyoun every couple of days spends the night with his boyfriends in a hotel room only to come back and cry to Hangyul and Dohyon about what happened. That was until Seungyoun got a phone call that could change everything. 

It was the day after Seungyoun had come home from spending the night with Seungwoo and Seungsik when he gets a call from a number he didn’t recognize. Seungyoun shrugs and answers the phone hoping it was just a misdial. 

“Hello?” Seungyoun answers the phone while looking over at Dohyon. 

“Hi. Is this Hangyul’s friend Seungyoun?” a sweet voice responds back which causes panic to rise inside of Seungyoun. 

“Yeah. Is he okay? What’s wrong?” Seungyoun stands up and looks over at the younger who immediately grabs Hangyul’s phone and a blade. 

“He’s fine now I promise! My name is Hwanhee. I belong to the VicTion werewolf pack. Your friend is moving in here and our pack leader said that you two could move in also! Would you like to come and move in?” Hwanhee hums into the phone, Seungyoun visibly relaxing at the werewolf’s words. 

“Yeah of course! Can you like send me a general location? I should be able to track Hangyul’s scent if I know the location,” Seungyoun grabs an emergency bag for the three of them.

“Yeah! I’ll text it to you! I hope to see you soon!” Hwanhee excitedly hums before hanging up the phone. 

“What was that about Seungyoun?” Dohyon looks over at the older who puffs his cheeks out. 

“We’re going to be living with werewolves now,” Seungyoun packs up some small stuff that they would need before he looks at his phone, “That’s close to where Hangyul usually camps out for hunts. You ready kid?” 

“Yeah! Let’s go!” Dohyon excitedly leaves the house with Seungyoun in tow. 

The two walk through the wooded terrain while constantly checking the map and tracking Hangyul’s scent. Seungyoun shudders as he looks down and sees the dark red covering the ground. Hangyul must have gotten hurt. Seungyoun and Dohyon walk through the borders that Hwanhee had described. The two inhale shakily before walking inside the pack house. They cringe slightly at the sight of Hangyul being gushed about. 

“I think we walked in on something Dohyon,” Seungyoun looks over at Dohyon who rolls his eyes. 

“Seungyoun please shut up,” Dohyon shakes his head as he looks over at Hangyul. 

“Wooseok, this is Dohyon,” Hangyul points to the tallest vampire, “And that’s Seungyoun,” Hangyul points to the slightly shorter vampire who waves enthusiastically, “Do one of you have my phone?”

“Should’ve had the cute werewolf boy ask us to get your phone,” Seungyoun smirks before Hangyul jumps on Seungyoun’s back and smacks his chest, “DOHYON GET THE CRAZY MAN OFF!”

“You did this to yourself,” Dohyon shakes his head as he looks down at the two, “Children.”

“Dohyon you are younger than both of us,” Hangyul jumps off of Seungyoun’s back.

“And I’m taller than both of you. Your point friend?” Dohyon hands Hangyul his phone, “Now please introduce us so I’m not standing here looking like an idiot please,” Dohyon blushes lightly as he looks around the room to see five more werewolves appear, “Oh great. This is where I die.”

“Stop being dramatic Dohyon,” Hangyul glares before grabbing Wooseok’s hand, “This is Wooseok.”

“We don’t need to be introduced to your boyfriend,” Seungyoun shakes his head, the word making both Hangyul and Wooseok sputter at the thought, “Ohh, it hasn’t gotten to that stage yet I see,” Seungyoun nods his head and smirks.

Hangyul walks more into the living room with Wooseok to better introduce the boys. Seungyoun turns his attention to the boys and his breath catches in his throat at the sight of his boyfriends. Suddenly everything that Hangyul is saying means nothing, yet everything at once. This was his boyfriends’ pack. Seungyoun grips Dohyon’s hand as he tries to ground himself. He was in the presence of his boyfriends’ pack. He was going to be sick. Seungyoun’s attention suddenly snaps to the alpha werewolf who had just asked them a question.

“Sorry, I’m on a diet of cute werewolf boys,” Seungyoun winks and smirks at the gags Dohyon and Hangyul made. 

“Seungyoun, please, for the love of god shut up,” Dohyon shakes his head and looks at Jinwook, “Seungyoun and I last fed about two weeks ago. We might need to go out soon for Hangyul. It’s been close to a month for him,” Dohyon looks over at him.

The rest of the conversation completely goes unnoticed by Seungyoun. His eyes are on Seungwoo and Seungsik. They’re here. In the flesh. He’s here with them. Seungwoo winks at Seungyoun who smirks back at the two happily. 

“Seungwoo and Seungsik keep giving Seungyoun bedroom eyes,” Seungyoun hears Wooseok whisper loudly to Hangyul. 

“Who am I to deny such handsome werewolves?” Seungyoun smirks as he walks over and sits next to Seungsik, “Hi.” 

“Hi baby. Look! You’re here!” Seungwoo gets off the chair and holds Seungyoun close to him. 

“I can’t believe you’re here with us! Not to mention you’re going to be moving in with us,” Seungsik kisses Seungyoun’s cheek happily. 

Seungyoun snuggles into the two happily when he catches Dohyon’s eyes looking at him then him quickly ranting to Subin. Dohyon quickly turns back around in shock. 

“It’s them!” Dohyon’s jaw drops at the sight. 

“Dohyon shut the fuck up and go play games,” Seungyoun blushes a deep red and hides his face in Seungsik’s chest. 

“Awwwh is our baby embarrassed?” Seungwoo laughs and pokes at Seungyoun’s cheeks. 

“Sh-Shut up!” Seungyoun whines and hides his face as he snuggles into them happily. 

“Nope. It’s cute seeing you all red and blushy,” Seungsik tugs at Seungyoun’s collar that he’s currently wearing, “How cute. Our cute little Seungyounnie,” Seungsik kisses Seungyoun’s cheek as Seungwoo kisses the other. 

“Seungwoo I need your help!” Wooseok shouts at the black haired werewolf who stands up to help Wooseok. 

“Do you want to go cuddle in our room?” Seungsik looks over at Seungyoun who nods his head happily, “Okay! Let’s go!” 

Seungyoun and Seungsik stand up happily before they walk down the hall and walk into the last room on the right. Seungsik turns the light on and leads Seungyoun to the bed. Seungyoun jumps onto the giant bed before stretching and looking over at Seungsik. 

“Seungyounnie, do you want cuddles?” Seungwoo smiles as he walks inside the bedroom. 

“Please. I just want to know that this is real,” Seungyoun sniffles and looks down at his hand. 

Seungwoo quickly climbs into the bed and holds the younger close, “Hey hey hey. Don’t cry. This is real! We’re real. You’re here with us. You’re in my arms, in our bed, in our house. You’re our boyfriend. Okay? This is real?” Seungwoo turns to Seungsik, “Sikkie please help.” 

“Hey. Seungyoun, look at me,” Seungsik cups his boyfriends cheeks while smiling brightly at him, “You’re here. Look! I’m touching you, Seungwoo is touching you, you’re holding onto me and Seungwoo. It’s real baby,” Seungsik presses his lips to Seungyoun’s forehead. 

“It’s so surreal. This is actually happening. I have you here. The two people I’m deeply in love with are holding me,” Seungyoun clings to the two before smiling, “Can you two please just kiss my face? It helps ground me more.” 

“No need to ask baby,” Seungwoo smiles as he and Seungsik both kiss all over Seungyoun’s face making the vampire laugh happily and cling to the two. 

“Let’s all watch a movie and cuddle,” Seungsik turns the t.v. onto Netflix, “And then tomorrow we can all go to the mall and get more clothes for the three of you.” 

Seungyoun nods and snuggles into the two happily before kissing their cheeks. Seungwoo smiles and holds Seungyoun into his side before Seungsik snuggles into Seungyoun’s other side after turning a movie on. 

“I love you both, so much,” Seungyoun looks up at the two happily. 

“We love you too baby,” Seungwoo kisses the side of Seungyoun’s face. 

“So so much,” Seungsik kisses the other side of Seungyoun’s face.

Seungyoun was still in shock. This was real life, Seungyoun’s life, and Seungyoun couldn’t help but feel like the happiest damn vampire on the planet.


End file.
